The invention is directed to an improved telephone answering apparatus, and is more particularly directed to a telephone answering apparatus which may alternatively be employed as a tape recorder, independently of the telephone lines.
The provision of tape recording apparatus for applying prerecorded announcements to a telephone line, and for subsequently recording messages received from the telephone line are well known. In devices of this type, magnetic tape is conventionally employed as the recording medium, the equipment being responsive to ringing signals on the telephone line for controlling the operation of the drive for the tape.